Mixed Emotions
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Complete Chapter 4 and 5 Posted at last! Will Voldemort get Harry to do his end fo the bargain? Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Emotions  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Takes place during Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy. Right after Harry yells "Then I don't want to be Human!"  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"THEN - I - DON'T - WANT - TO - BE - HUMAN!" Harry roared, unaware that he was not speaking English at all. The portraits fell silent. "Then you prefer being a snake?" Dumbledore said calmly, though Harry could sense that the man was taunting him. The boy was losing patience with him. His emotions were so mixed that he could no longer express them. Hatred, anger and loath was all he could feel towards this man. Picking up a table, he swung it across the room, shattering it to pieces. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! ENOUGH OF EVERYTHING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SIRIUS DIED!" Harry screamed trying to let out his anger. "Harry listen. There's nothing we could do." "NOTHING WE COULD DO? DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTING, NOT THAT THERE WAS NOTHING TO BE DONE!" "and I regret it! Sirius was…he was…" "I DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK NOW? DO I?" Harry continued to trash the room, flinging everything that was in reach. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT. YOU THINK HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT. YOU'RE HAPPY…HAPPY THAT HE'S GONE. I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN CARED! YOU HAD HIM LOCKED UP…." "It was for his own good…" "LIAR!" Harry looked directly at Dumbledore's eyes, immediately clasping his hands on his forehead. His scar suddenly burned, as if it was about to break open. The enormous amount of hatred inside seem to want break free. All he felt like doing was to attack the headmaster right here and now. He wanted to do anything that would release the pain. Unable to stand, he slumped to the floor, his eyes released their eye contact and everything, all his emotions seemed to have vanished completely. He was no longer upset, sad or in any way felt any emotions at all. Panting heavily, he saw Dumbledore strolling closer. Pointing his wand with his right hand, still clasping onto his scar with the other, Harry managed to sit up. "Stay away from me…" he whispered, not daring to look the man straight in the eye once more. "Harry…Please…let me help you…" "Help me?" Harry let out a high cold pitched laugh. Dumbledore stopped. All of a sudden, Harry felt his scar break open once more. He felt another presence enter him. This time however, he did not feel pain of any sort. Harry closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath, he mingled into one with this presence, even though he knew very well who this presence belonged to. Reopening his eyes, he felt this presence speak through him. "AVADA KEDA…." 


	2. Author Notes

Mixed Emotions  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Hey Everbody! I'm postponding this story till later. Sorry! I'll start again when I've either got more reviews or when I complete my other story "Race Aganist Time". That story seems to be going better then this one. Tell me in a Review if you wish this story to be continued...othersise i might stop altogether! Very....Very....Sorry for the disapointment! 


	3. Chapter 2

Mixed Emotions  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Takes place during Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy. (Order of The Phoenix Book 5) Right after Harry yells "Then I don't want to be Human!"  
  
Author Notes: Wow yeah I know. I haven't been updating this fic much. Soory it took so long (more then a month!) Oh well I still hope you guys like it!  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Previously: Harry closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath, he mingled into one with this presence, even though he knew very well who this presence belonged to. Reopening his eyes, he felt this presence speak through him. "AVADA KEDA.."  
  
".." Talk Parasltongue  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bang! A spell hit Harry's stomach. His body jerked violently. He looked around to see what had happened.  
  
"POTTER! DROP YOUR WAND! DROP IT NOW!" Another curse came flying. Harry was on the floor unable to dodge it. The spell hit him, bringing darkness.  
  
"You will pay Severus. Potter is mines. You will pay for this!" The presence that had mingled with Harry left and stood in front of the unconscious boy, a wand outstretched.  
  
"Ma.Master." Snape said hastily, bending down to kiss Voldemort's robes. The Dark Lord kicked him away. "All Death Eaters know that Potter is mines. No one is to touch him!" "Yes.yes master." "So that you remember CRUCIO!" Snape fell to the floor crying for forgiveness. "Master mercy.master mercy.." Voldemort only laughed.  
  
"Hmm Tom, release Severus." Dumbledore whispered. Voldemort looked at Dumbledore but ignored him. Snape continued to cry in pain. "Tom release him." Dumbledore repeated, pointing his wand at The Dark Lord. "Alright then," he lifted the curse. "Thank You mas." Before Snape finished, Voledmort had cried EXPELLIARMUS!" Both Snape's and Dumbledore's wand flew into his left hand. He mumbled another spell and both men were tied down tightly. "Good now"  
  
"Tom. What are you going to do? If you are going to murder, then do so, I cannot stop you." Voldemort laughed, and truned towards Harry.  
  
Voldemort shook Harry lightly. He didn't wake. "Harry.Harry." he called out as he shook the boy. Slowly the emerald eyes flickered open. Harry gasped seeing Voldemort inches away from him. Behind him were Dumbledore and Snape both tied down.  
  
Harry felt a cold hand touch his forehead. I I know you hate me, you hate Dumbledore, upset and sad, you loath them do you not. He replied truthfully.   
Harry knew it was true. I will not make you a Death Eater if you do not wish to be one. All I am asking is for you to leave the Light side and join me.   
  
Voldemort waved his wand again. The bodies of Lily, James and Sirius appeared next to them. "Harry, they died! Don't trust Tom!" Harry stared at the bodies. I know you would go to any lengths to have them back. As a proved through the dream of capturing Sirius. Harry shot Dumbldore a dirty look, then returned his gaze at the dead bodies. I can do it.. Voldemort stretched his scaly hand out. "No Harry, don't, he can promise you nothing!" Harry took one last look at Dumbledore. He then stretched out his hand and griped onto Voldemort's. Voldemort then raised his wand and muttered a spell.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius slowly sat up, before opening their eyes. They looked around. All mouths fell open. "Snivellus." James said. "Are we alive..?" Lily contiuned. "Looks like it."  
  
"Yes you are.thanks to the bargain I made with Potter." "Voldemort." Lily shrieked. "I never made any barg.." James began. "Sirius get outta here now!" Harry yelled behind Voldemort. "Harry!" Sirius yelled trying to get close. "Not another move Black." Voldemort squeezed Harry's neck. Sirius stopped. "Now you come with me Harry, you keep your end of the bargain." "No, I won't! Sirius help me.." "Harry!" Sirius took another step forward, but stopped when Voldemort jumped out of the widow holding onto Harry. "Voldemort, I swear I'll kill you for this.!" Sirius yelled at the open window.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Alright Chapter 2 done! Tell me what you think! Review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

****

Mixed Emotions  
  
**Written by:** HoshiHikari4ever  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Summary:** Takes place during Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy. (Order of The Phoenix Book 5) Right after Harry yells "Then I don't want to be Human!"  


****

Author Notes: Wow yeah I know. I haven't been updating this fic much. Soory it took so long (more then a month!) Oh well I still hope you guys like it!

****

Please Read and Review!

Previously: Yes you are…thanks to the bargain I made with Potter…" "Voldemort…" Lily shrieked. "I never made any barg…." James began. "Sirius get outta here now!" Harry yelled behind Voldemort. "Harry!" Sirius yelled trying to get close. "Not another move Black…" Voldemort squeezed Harry's neck. Sirius stopped. "Now you come with me Harry, you keep your end of the bargain." "No, I won't! Sirius help me…." "Harry!" Sirius took another step forward, but stopped when Voldemort jumped out of the widow holding onto Harry. "Voldemort, I swear I'll kill you for this…!" Sirius yelled at the open window. 

"…." Talk …. Parasltongue 

****

Chapter 3

Sirius raced to the door, hoping to catch up with Voldemort. "Voldemort you'll pay for this!" "Wait Black, get us out of here first." Snape started. "Ask Prongs to do so…" With that he raced out of the room, transforming back into the Black Dog.

James and Lily stood there dazed, and confused. Snape coughed. "Hello, earth to James, earth to James….get us out of these ropes, these things." "Why, Snivellus. Don't you think it would be worst if I stepped in…" "Oh, come on James, have a heart…" Lily said as she waved her wand and all the ropes disappeared. Dumbledore stood up. "Come on, let's get Sirius back before he gets into some other trouble again." The group nodded.

* * *

Padfoot charged down the hall, barking and growling at the people in the hallway. As he charged, he bumped into a door, which suddenly flew open.

"What is all the noise?" Madame Pomfrey yelled. She glanced down at Padfoot. "Ah! You! Dumbledore said you were well tamed, but I fear that you are not! Now Out, Dog out!" Padfoot ignored her. Seeing some familiar people in the Hospital Wing, he rushed inside. "I said out!"

"That's alright Poppy, let him stay." She reeled around to see a group of people and another animal. "But!" "I said…" Dumbledore was cut off when she let out a scream. ." She pointed at Prongs. "Another animal, what is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" "It's nothing…." Lily spoke up. Poppy looked at her disbelieving. "It's Lily…Lily…" She said before falling to the floor, fainting from shock.

The group enters the Wing. Padfoot was at Lupin's side, barking madly. Dumbledore shut the door, locking it. He nodded and then both Padfoot and Prongs took their human forms.

"Moony, Get up Moony." He shook his pal. "Sirius please, you won't want to wake Umbridge up." Snape pointed at a bed on the far end. Sirius nodded. "Umbridge, who's that? What is she like." "Never mind that…Wake up the others. McGonagall, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville." Dumbledore said swiftly. "We need to get out of here, hmm…back to #12 Grimmauld Place, we have important business to discuss." "Shall I alert the Order." "Yes go now Severus." Snape was about to leave the room but paused. "Does that the Weasleys?…"

A loud scream echo through the room. Sirius muffled the scream that came from Lupin, who just awoke. "Shush," He slowly let go of Lupin. "Padfoot…Padfoot…I must be dreaming…." A cough made everyone jump. They turned to look at Umbridge. "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" she paused. "Padfoot, What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean Snape?" They all looked at Snape for an explanation. Snape went to look back at Umbridge. "It's all right, still sleeping, but please be more quiet next time…." He headed for the door, shaking Ron as he passed. "The boy will explain." 

They looked at Ron. "Wake him Lupin." Sirius said. "Don't want to give him a scare." Lupin looked confused, but did as he was told. A little while later, Ron woke up. He too gasped at the sight of Sirius. "Quiet Ron. Don't wake up Umbridge." Ron nodded. With that Lupin, Ron, and Dumbldore continued to wake the others. As suspected they all woke up surprised to see Sirius. The adults were surprised to see Lily and James too. Only Mad-Eye did not mistaken James as Harry. "You're not Potter…" he said with his magical eye on James. "I am Potter." "I meant Harry Potter, you don't got the scar." "I..." "We'll explain everything later Alastor, we need to get back to Sirius's place…" Dumbledore spoke as he awoke the last person Kingsley.

Dumbledore waved his wand at a piece of parchment. "Portus" It instantly turned into a Portkey. 'Grab on to this…" They all did so. Since there were so many people though, everybody could only touch it by a single finger. "Ready, one, two, three…" Instantly, the Portkey took effect.

* * *

Voldemort threw Harry away from him. "Now for your promise. You're mines now." "Never…" "You promised." "I never did…" "Yes, you did, I can sense lies." "Yes I can, I know Legilimency…." Harry laughed. "Guess what I know it too! I read Snape's mind!" Voldemort seemed a little amused. "I see…" "Not only that I learned Occlumency…" "No you didn't, I lured you with the dream of Black…" Harry gritted his teeth. "So, I'm staying in the Light side. I won't ever cross over. I'll die if I have to, I won't betray my friends." "Liar, you accepted my offer." "The first half." Harry smiled. "How else was I to get my father, mother and godfather back. I knew you could do it…" Voldemort threw him a nasty look. "So you used me…." "Pretty much it…." "Well you won't get away with it, no one would get away with this…let alone you…." "Like you can do anything about it…." "Yes, I can. Watch me…" he turned around to a Basilisk. 

Nagini, get me Bellatrix… He hissed. The snake nodded before slithering away.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table. All the people in the Order, including the kids.

"I don't get why we're all sitting here!" Sirius snapped. "Voldemort's got Harry. How much do you think he'd suffer at the hands of his enemy!" He glared at everyone. "Sirius, You're acting just like Harry! That's how all this mess got started in the first place." "Hermione whispered. "So you…you expect me to sit here sit here and do nothing. Is that it!" "We never said that! Harry's not your son! James is here now! He should be…" Molly began. "Oh really, so! I know Harry better then any one here. You say I haven't been a responsible godfather cause I was lock up eh? Well guess what James or Lily hasn't done anything for him, being dead! I've been with him through his roughest times. I've always been the one who cared for him!" He stood up. "I'm not going to stay here and wait. No I'm leaving. If it means sending myself back to Azkaban fine then! I'll get Harry out myself!" With that he charged out of the room. "Padfoot!" Lupin called after him.

* * *

Bellatrix entered the room with Nagini. "You called for me Master?" "Yes… I have a job for you Bella…" She stared at Harry. "You wish me to finish him off?" she said childishly. "No Bella…" "What, why?" "He made a promise, and he's not keeping it." "A promise…" "Yes, I revived Sirius, James and Lily…" "They are alive master?" "Yes, on conditions that Harry here made…." "I never promised…" he sneered. "Yes you did, promise to leave Dumbledore's side if I did it." "You promised boy…" "I did not…" "Yes, he did…Bella, I want you to make sure he keeps his promises." Bellatrix pulled out her wand and advanced on Harry.

"Imperio!" she yelled. His thoughts and worries slowly vanished. He felt happy. He heard her voice. "Do as the Dark Lord says. Follow your end of the bargain." Harry was about to nod, when a small voice asked _Why? Stupid thing to do Harry. _Harry stoped his nod in mid way. "No…" he whispered. "NO I WON'T!" A jet of light streaked out of his wand, nearly missing Bellatrix.

"Hmm…I see, no normal curse will do. Stubborn Potter, I think it's time for me to knock some sense into you…. It's a shame…you made me so happy when you agreed." "I will never…never…you'll have to kill me." "We'll see about that…We'll see what you think afterwards. After I knock some sense into you…" Voldemort smiled evilly, pointing his wand at Harry's chest. 

******************************

Done at last! Tell me what you think! **R/R! **^_^


	5. Chapter 4

****

Mixed Emotions  
  
**Written by:** HoshiHikari4ever  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Summary:** Takes place during Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy. (Order of The Phoenix Book 5) Right after Harry yells "Then I don't want to be Human!"  


****

Please Read and Review!

Previously: 

"Hmm…I see, no normal curse will do. Stubborn Potter, I think it's time for me to knock some sense into you…. It's a shame…you made me so happy when you agreed." "I will never…never…you'll have to kill me." "We'll see about that…We'll see what you think afterwards. After I knock some sense into you…" Voldemort smiled evilly, pointing his wand at Harry's chest. 

"…." Talk …. Parasltongue 

****

Chapter 4

The night stars glisten up above. Trees were clumped everywhere.

"Hey Padfoot wait up!" Moony yelled, chasing after the black shaggy dog. The dog stopped, at a clearing, turning his head back to gaze at Moony. Behind Lupin came James and Lily. "The rest stayed behind…obviously they don't care about Harry enough to…" Lupin fell silent. It suddenlly became all dark. "What the…" "Lum…" Before James could light up his wand, a spell came out of nowhere, striking James on his chest. He laid flat on the floor, dead.

"Petrificus Totalus!" a voice called out. Before they knew it, Lupin's arms and legs snapped together, causing her to fell over. "Remus!" Sirius yelled, in his human form. "Lumous!" Both Sirius and Lily's wand lit up. They could make out a figure coming forward. They both gasped at the boy who stood before them, wand outstretch.

"Avada Kedavara!" The boy cried. Lily was thrown onto a large tree, dead, like James. The boy turned to Sirius, his wand outstretched.

"Ha…Harry…" Sirius managed to say. "Good bye Black…." "Avada Ked…" "Expelliarmus!" Sirius bellowed. Harry dodged it. Sirius took this chance and dodged the killing curse.

"Harry, What the hell are you doing? It's me Sirius!" "Cruico!" Sirius dodged it once more. "Dam it! Hold still will you!" "Sirius get out of here, something's wrong with Harry! This isn't him. Get out while you still can!" Lupin yelled. "I'm not leaving you guys here!" "Cruico!" He repelled it with a protective charm. "Harry snapped out of it. Please Harry, it's me Sirius…your godfather….Harry…"

"He won't stop Black…" a voice said behind him. He titled his head back and saw Voldemort standing there. "You! What did you do to Harry! What did you do to him Voldemort!" The Dark Lord chuckled. "Yes, Harry's mine. Harry, kill Sirius for me…" "Yes Voldemort…" "Harry no…. don't take orders from him. It's me Sirius." "It won't work Padfoot. It's obvious that he's being controlled." Lupin whispered softly. "Didn't you Voldemort. You controlled him…at least for now. I'm sure once the truth is…" "This is the truth. I've finally got Harry to work for me…."

"You bastard!" Sirius yelled. Bang! A spell hit Sirius squarely on the chest. He fell splat on the floor. Harry stood in front of him. "So you going to kill me Harry? So you going to kill your own godfather…." Harry hesitated. A light flashed across his eyes, but disappeared. "What…what did you say?" "Are you going to kill me? Kill your own godfather?" "Yes, Voldemort asked me to so…." Sirius sighed. "Go on then, I see you don't need me anymore…" "Avada…" he paused as he caught Voldemort and Lupin's conversation.

"This is it…the end…." "Brat!" Voldemort lingered over Lupin. "the end of the godfather…godson relationship." Lupin did not reply. "You know Lupin, I expected this. I expected Black to come and save Harry."

"Why would he do that? Save me from what? So it's true, he's my godfather?" "Don't ask Harry. Just kill him now. Kill now, explain later…" Harry held his wand steady.

"As I was saying Lupin…" he lowered his voice slightly, but still enough for Sirius to hear. "The most fun part of this is watching too people, closer then family to kill each other off….I mean, Harry risked everything to save Black, and now it is visa versa…"

_Why? Why am I doing this? Why am I attacking Sirius Black. He's my godfather…Why attack him? _ A small voice awoke from inside. _Never mind that just kill Sirius Black. Kill all of them. _ Another voice said.

"I have to admit Lupin. It wasn't easy. He did resist me so many times. I tried the Imperio Curse. It didn't work." "Of course it didn't. It was used on him by the fake Mad-Eye. He resist it." Voldemort chuckled. "I know that. So instead, I had to alter his memory and personality." 'You did what!" "You heard me, so now, you know." He paused. "Sit, I shouldn't have let that slip in front of Harry." Voldemort glanced over at Harry, whose wand hand was shaking.

Harry glanced at Voldemort, then at Sirius. "Is it true Voldemort! Is it true you're using me?" "No" "But you just said…" "Forget about what I said. Kill them all now."

_No. Don't Harry. You'll regret it._ This time the voice grew louder. "Harry it's true. What Voldemort said is true. He's using you. He's using you to kill me. Kill your godfather. Kill Moony. " he paused. "Kill your parents." "my parents are dead!" Sirius shook his head, an slowly pointed at the two figures on the floor. Harry glanced over. Even trough the mist of inner battle, he could recognizing them instantly.

"I see we're getting nowhere. Fine I'll kill him myself. I'll kill you all myself." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada…" Sirius leapt forward. He pushed Harry aside. They both rolled to the side. The green light missed them by a couple of inches. "Fool! Even now, you risk your life for him." Sirius pointed his wand at Voldemort, shielding Harry from him. "Yes, if you want to kill Harry. You'll have to kill me first. I'll die protecting him!" "Well spoken. Yet, I think you've forgotten something Black. Harry's controlled by me. You just so happen to be in between us." He spoke to Harry. "Now kill Black for me!"

Harry's wand shook. _Sirius, he pushed me away. He cares for me. I owe my life to him. He's my godfather. I can't kill him. I won't kill him. _The voice grew louder. Then out of nowhere, flashes of the past came flashed through him. _He was there for me always. He was always there for me, ever since the third year at Hogwarts._ "Kill him Harry. Kill him, otherwise I'll kill you." _Voldemort's going to kill me, if I don't kill Sirius. _The small voice grew louder. _Don't kill Sirius, no matter what happens. Don't kill Sirius! No matter what happened Sirius was always with you. You can't kill him. You can't kill your godfather! _"Did you hear what I said?" Voldemort whispered. Harry nodded. He held out his right hand with the wand, pointing at Sirius. His left hand placed on Sirius's shoulder. "Avada…" Harry suddenly pushed Sirius onto the floor. "Kedavra!" The killing curse flew past Sirius's head and headed straight for Voldemort. "Too bad. This won't kill me!" Before the spell hit Voldemort, he had already Disapparated. The spell hit a tree behind where once Voldemort stood.

No one spoke for a while. Harry stretched out a hand to his godfather. Sirius looked up and saw Harry smiling down on him. He smiled back, took Harry's hand and stood up. Sirius gave him a hug. "Oh Harry!" "Sirius, I'm sorry if I…" "It's alright boy. It's all right. As long as you are back. Nothing is more important to me then you Harry." "Same here Sirius. Same here. You'll always be more then a godfather to me…" Sirius beamed. 

"Umm…Padfoot, would you please…" Lupin began. Sirius walked towards Lupin. He mumbled a couple of words and the curse was lifted. "There now that should do…." Sirius turned to look at Harry, who was kneeled before his parents.

"Harry…." He turned to face the two. "I…I know this may sound weird, but I don't think it was a big lost." Lupin and Black exchanged looks. "I mean…father and mother's deaths don't seem to affect me that much. At least not as much as the lost of Sirius." "Sirius scooped Harry up. "At least I got to see them. I mean I'm glad…." Sirius held him tighter. "Don't worry Harry. It'll be all right…" Harry nodded. "Let's go back…." Lupin interrupted. Sirius nodded. The tree headed back to #12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Mixed Emotions  
  
**Written by:** HoshiHikari4ever  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Summary:** Takes place during Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy. (Order of The Phoenix Book 5) Right after Harry yells "Then I don't want to be Human!"  


****

Please Read and Review!

Previously: 

"Harry…." He turned to face the two. "I…I know this may sound weird, but I don't think it was a big lost." Lupin and Black exchanged looks. "I mean…father and mother's deaths don't seem to affect me that much. At least not as much as the lost of Sirius." "Sirius scooped Harry up. "At least I got to see them. I mean I'm glad…." Sirius held him tighter. "Don't worry Harry. It'll be all right…" Harry nodded. "Let's go back…." Lupin interrupted. Sirius nodded. The tree headed back to #12 Grimmauld Place.

"…." Talk …. Parasltongue 

****

Chapter 5

The first thing Harry felt, when he arrived was being lifted into a pair of arms. "Oh Harry…Harry dear…you're back…" "Umm…yeah….yeah, yeah I'm back." "Molly please, he's my boy…." Sirius said behind him. "Your boy. I'm afraid not, not with the James and Lily back…." She released Harry, who stood next to his godfather.

"I'm afraid so. Molly…" Lupin said solemnly behind them. "What do you mean Remus…" "I mean…" he showed the group the two dead bodies, clutched in his hands. "They're dead…" Mad-Eye said. "They what…what do you mean…dead…." "Please Minvera….why don't we all sit down and hear what they have got to say…." Dumbledore spoke up, his eyes kept on Harry. "Yes…yes…" Arthur added.

Harry sat down in between Sirius and Remus. The others sat on the other side of them. Remus told them all what happened. By the time he finished, all eyes were on Harry. "So you killed them…Harry. I was right. Voldemort had taken control of him." "Wern't you listening Alastor." Sirius slammed his fist down. "The point is he fought. Harry fought against him. You hear me. You got that!" "Sirius!" Albus cut it quite sharply. "We know that…Sirius. We know that…." He paused, and Snape took the chance to speak. "and this, Potter. You say this has no affect on you." "How can it have no affect on him Severus! They are his parents!" Minvera shouted. "Not a big affect. At least not as much as it would have been if it was either Padfoot or Moony." He answered softly. "That is because you never knew them at all Harry. They did die when you were one." "What does that have to do with it…and yes of course, Harry knows about his parents. Don't you Harry." "Actually no, he does not," Dumbledore began again. "and that is the reason, the deaths of Lily and James did not create a big impact on him, as it may have been to us." "What do you mean Albus…." Mad-Eye said, normal eye stared at the headmaster while the magical one at Harry. "I mean, he never really got a good impression on James." He paused. "I think we all keep forgetting that Harry never knew his parents, and so, it is easy for us to mislead him into thinking what we think." "Mislead?" "Yes. Mislead. I'm sure that before his third year at Hogwarts, he always thought highly of his parents. Did you not Harry?"" "Yes…" "But you still do right…." Sirius added. Harry did not reply.

"Harry, when did you find out Sirius was your godfather? As I recall, no one told you any of it…." "I um overheard…but what does that…." "Everything. You ease dropped on more then you bargained for….not to mentioned you weren't suppose to be in Hogsmade in your third year…." "He never went…I would've known…." "Ah, you don't know Potter. Like father like son. No I should say like godfather like godson…." "You went to Hogsmade illegally, that year when Sirius was on the lose." ""oh please Molly, he just broke a few school rules…." "More then a few…but it could be expected from Potter and Black…." Snape snapped. "Yup. I'll see to it that you won't mess with Harry afterwards…." Sirius snapped back Dumbledore coughed.

"Minvera that day when you were in the three Broomsticks, talking with Flitwick, Hagrid, Cornelius and Rosmerta…." "Yes…" "Well, Potter and his friends were there….they overheard." "You mean his sidekicks, just like Potter and Black, having their own…." Sirius glared at Snape. "they overheard everything." "Yeah…." "Well that was when he heard about Sirius being his godfather, about the Fidelius Charm and…about the part of Black and Potter being troublemakers….the point is it ruined his thoughts about James." "So what, probably we were a little rowdy back then, so…" 

"Then on top of that Severus, you always talked poorly of James, just because of a grudge you had against them…. That James stunts around all day with his gang, that he's arrogant. Later on Harry finds that it was true, after a certain memory from you…." "Ah, yes, the one that Harry ask us about…well it severs you right." "I don't think so. I think what he did that day was arrogant. He did that just because you said you were bored." "Harry, we've talked about this already. Please. I mean we were just 15, come on, you can't just judge James like that…" "Well that is the point. Since no one told Harry, how his real father was like, he was forced to endure these silly lies." Dumbledore finished off. "and from now on Snape, I don't want you to hold your childhood grudge against him. Harry is not James…" Snape nodded. "and if you do Snape, and I hear about it, you will have to answer to me…." "to us…." Lupin corrected. 

Dumbledore stood up. "This grudge between you three must end. We must move forward, and not backward. Otherwise, more server consequences shall occur. Dumbledore left the room, letting everyone reflect on what had happened.

**************

**Complete **All finished. **R/R** ^_^


End file.
